johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 7
Summary Mario Kart 7 is the continuing series of Super Mario Racing games which continues on the Nintendo 3-DS. Story Everybody's favorite plumber with his friends (and enemies) return to the seats of their go-karts to race eah other to see who can claim the trophies of the 8 cups around the Mushroom Kingdom. Game Modes Grand Prix Race against other CPU characters as you take on qunique tracks and win the biggest throphy. Time Trials Test your skills on the tracks and see if you can beat your best time. Baloon Battle Battle either a friend or CPU opponents as to see who's the last racer standing in this mode Coin Runners Collect as many coins in a set time limit and whoever has the most coins when time is up wins. Johnny's Review General Thoughts I have played every Mario Kart game in existance (beginning with Super Mario Kart for the SNES) I think that my views on the general Mario Kart series has been up and down. Ths particular Mario Kart game is one of the better games of the series to be honest. Graphics The graphics in this game are what you would expect from a Mario game in general. They are nicely done and have a great cartoon-ish look and it also gives the effects of the environmental hazards on the tracks a sense of pain factor (especially if you're playing the game in 3-D). '''Rating: '''9 Music The soundtrack in this game is huge and very enjoyable. Every stage in the game has their very own soundtrack and fits their unique environment very nicely. The most enjoyable are the old stages from previous Mario Kart games. '''Rating: '''10 Sound Voice The sounds in this game are very clear sounding and nicely done. Either the shells coming or your warning sound (which goes off if a Blue Shell or a Bullet Bill is near you). The sounds of the environment in a stage is also sounds nice. The voice is somewhat limited, but also soound good nevertheless Mario's traditional battle cries sound very good as does a lot of his friends and enemies. '''Rating: '''9.5 Gameplay Controls The controls are very responsive, fluid and easy to learn. Of course, depending on which character and which style of kart you choose the controls could vary, giving it high versatility. The more advanced moves in the game (E.G. the kart drift) are also quite easy. However, if you're a Mario Kart expert there might not be anything new besides the style of kart you choose. '''Rating: '''8.5 Replay Value Apart from there being 8 cups altogether (each with 4 tracks making a total of 32 tracks). There's also a lot in the ways of unlocking secret stuff (E.G. Characters, Kart styles, Game modes). The best part is that even if you play this game several times through, there can still be much to unlock because you have to have some good kart skills in order to unlock them. This may or may not be worth your time, but the game itself is fun nevertheless. '''Rating: '''9 Final Thoughts This game is reallt lots of fun my first time playing it. Though I personally don't care much about the extra features, but the game's general environment is what impressed me. The only Mario Kart game that I would consider below average has to be Mario Kart Double Dash for the Gamecube, but it was still enjoyable. '''Overall Rating: '''9